


7:45

by Problem_atic1010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010
Summary: Peter and tony decide to have some fun before they need to head out of the house
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 49





	7:45

Peter stuffed his face into the crook of Tony's neck as he spewed out incoherent mumbling between sobs of pleasure. The rocking of their bodies didn't falter as Peter lifted his hips, groaning at Tony pounding harder into his prostate. Tony's fingers curled into the soft bed sheets beside Peter's head, moving down to harshly kiss at Peter's jaw.

Peter dug his nails into what little grip he had on Tony's back and whined lustfully into his shoulder, his panting breaths felt hot in his own throat as a thin layer of sweat formed over his abdomen. Tony's moaning and huffing only made Peter dick twitch and the hot feeling in his stomach stutter. Peter's mouth opened to moan and suck down on Tony's shoulder in an attempt to control the feeling but he quickly pulled away and pushed his neck and head back against the pillow. 

Peter's eyes closed tight and his grip tightened, he pried an arm off to slip under Tony and grab a handful of his own dick, he began to pump and he moaned, wrapping his legs around Tony's torso. Peter bit his lip, hard at the rapidly approaching orgasm, his hips arched up to get as much of Tony into him as he could "Tony! T-Tony wait!" His stomach tightened and the hand on his back shot up to tangle fingers in Tony's hair as Tony began to thrust faster. His mouth gaped and his muscles cramped up in his calves and thighs, spasming as he shot a load up and across his stomach. He let out a guttural moan and vaguely listened to Tony's heaving next to his ear, the pumps of his own dick matched the pace of Tony's thrusting.

Tony quickly came almost right after Peter started and the feeling of his seed filling Peter up forced another spasm out of him, and he felt himself tighten causing him to moan out. Tony slowed, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into Peter and sat there for a moment, letting his load shoot out into the boy below him. before Tony pulled his softening dick out and rested his head hasily on Peter's shoulder. They laid in silence, both coming down from their highs. Everything was hot and sticky with sweat.

Peter realized how much of a mess he felt but turned his head to kiss into Tony's messy hair anyways, the front lightly sticking to Tony's sweat covered forehead. They laid there to bask in the feeling before Tony lifted himself off and rolled over next to Peter, who sat up and huffed at the cum spilling out of him, covering his fingers. Peter leaned over and began to kiss Tony, their light soft kisses trailing almost anywhere but each others lips. Peter kissed down Tony's cheek before he pulled away 

"I gotta get cleaned up" he stretched and scooted his way out of the bed to head for the bathroom. "Ohh! me too" Tony cheerfully spoke, hopping off and following him into the bathroom. Peter glanced at the alarm clock on the way off the bed, he had about thirty minutes before he had to get to work, he gulped at the feeling of neediness returning back in his abdomen.


End file.
